Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a substrate treating apparatus, a substrate treating method, and a plasma generating unit.
Plasma corresponds to an ionized gas including ions, electrons, radicals, and the like. The plasma is generated by very high temperature, strong electric fields, or radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic fields.
The plasma is used for treating a substrate to manufacture a semiconductor device. For example, the plasma may be utilized in a lithographic process that uses photoresist. As an example, the plasma may be utilized when various fine circuit patterns such as lines or space patterns on a substrate are formed or during an ashing process of removing a photoresist film used for a mask in an ion implantation process.
Generally, a substrate treating apparatus includes a plasma generating apparatus. The plasma generating apparatus includes an antenna member. The antenna member generates electromagnetic fields. The generated electromagnetic fields excite a process gas into a plasma state.